Ace of Spades
‍ ‍ Ace of Spades (スペードのエース Supēdo no ēsu) is the Stand of Joy. Appearance/Personality Ace of Spades is a humanoid Stand with a tall muscular built figure and armor resembling of that of a Medieval Knight. Ace of Spades has been shown to be very conscious as well as intelligent, able to make decisions and act on its own when necessary and as well as show concerns and protection for Joy. Even though it could not talk Ace of Spades is able to communicate with Joy through their Stand Bond allowing both the Stand and the User to share the same thought process and motive. Abilities Ace of Spades is a close-range Stand, but with a reach that can be up to 5 meters from Joy's body. With strength, speed and precision comparable to that of Start Platinum and The World. It has been shown to be a very powerful Stand. It was able to catch a sniper bullet in mid air with it's finger tips while Joy had his back to it. Ace of spades is able to act on it's own when dealt in certain situations its overwhelming physical prowess is able to rush down anything in it's way, with safe yet distant range, Ace of Spades keeps Joy from harm's way in combat with it's incredible defense It has been shown that most damage Ace of Spades receives doesn't affect Joy which easily prevailing against many Stand users. Iron Fist Ace of Spades's most powerful punch is called Iron Fist. With one punch Ace of Spades is able to send a mighty blow with a force of a speeding train at 60 mph towards it's target dealing enormous damage, but it should only be used on targets with in a rang of long distances, as it takes a lot of energy to perform the attack. Overkill Ace of Spades's deadliest rush, able to deal huge amount of blows for every single punch with a force of a point blank shotgun shot, causing the air around it to be pressurized into a vacuum. This rush is also dangerous to Joy as it leaves him out of energy and vulnerable to counterattacks if overused. Copy Ace of Spades's signature power is its ability to copy other stand's power. It allows Joy to copy any stand abilities he can see or has seen, even if it were to be captured in a picture or a video. Ace of Spades is able to copy effortlessly, It has been shown that Ace of Spades can only copy up to five Stand abilities and can only use them one at a time. Though it's a powerful ability it has its limitations, Ace of Spades can only copy abilities of Stands with the same or similar form type to it self, meaning it can not copy Stands like Emperor or Cheap Trick not only that but each time Ace of Spades copies an ability the ability will be weaker then originally unless Joy focuses only on one ability, for example If Ace of Spades copies Time Stop it will be granted the power with it's original limitations meaning the ability will last no longer than 5 seconds, but if Ace of Spades would to copy two more ability to use one at a time, Time stop will become weaker and only grant Ace of Spades 2 seconds than before, but if Joy would to only focus on one ability not only can he use it efficiently but also can exceed its original limitations, but this puts a huge strain on his body. Gallery | Trivia Category:Ash's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stands Category:Templates